A Year with the Anderson-Hummels
by Klainelover1997
Summary: This year, I've decided to post a new fill every Monday of 2018! So, come along with me on a journey through another year with the Anderson-Hummel family :) *continuation of my Klaine Advent Challenge
1. Week 1 - January

**Hello everyone! I am so excited to post the first fill for my Fic A Week Klaine story. I will be posting a new fic every Monday for the whole year of 2018! Posting time may vary just because I'm going back to school in about a week. The story will follow the timeline of the year, meaning it will begin in January and end in January. Each week will correspond with the week that we are currently in. This is a continuation of my Klaine Advent series, which means you'll be getting to known Kurt and Blaine's five children - Penny (and her new husband, Micah), Charlie, Caleb, Andrew and Lucy. And I will of course some of the fills will be focused on our favorite boys, Kurt and Blaine. I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Note: Just this week, You guys are getting 3 prompts because I didn't decide to start this until recently and it's already the third week of January! So bonus! :) Please feel free to leave me a review or a prompt that you'd want to see. With 52 prompts to fill this year, I am always looking for ideas! - Klainelover1997**

"So, what do you guys think we should do for New Year's Eve this year?" Kurt asked his family as they sat around the dinner table. He was met with five blank stares from his children.

"Papa, Micah and I are getting ready to go on our honeymoon. We leave New Year's Day. So, we're probably just going to take it easy on New Year's Eve." Penny replied. "Plus, Micah's been so busy getting ready to take his test to get his teaching license and I've been barely seen him. We really just need time to spend with one another."

"Yeah and...Caleb and I got invited to a party." Charlie began. "It's at Sarah Mitchell's house. You know her family and we both really want to go. Her parents are going to be home and everything."

"Oh…" Kurt began sadly. "I guess it'll just be the four of us then." he added motioning to Blaine, Andrew and Lucy.

"Jonah asked me to have a sleepover that night." Andrew said.

"Oh that's right." Kurt replied. Jonah was Brittany and Santana's youngest child and he just happened to be Andrew's best friend. "I forgot I gave you permission to go over there."

"And I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but I told Lucy she could sleep over at her friend Abby's house." Blaine muttered quietly. "So it'll just be the two of us." Kurt took a deep breath and placed his knife and fork on his plate.

"It-It's fine." Kurt replied. "It'll be nice, just the two of us." he said as he laid a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder. "My head is hurting a little so I'm going to lay down. Please help your Dad clean up dinner." he added to his children before walking down the hallway and disappearing into his and Blaine's bedroom.

"Papa is being a bit dramatic." Charlie replied. "We're all together practically all the time. It's just one night."

"Just let it sink in." Blaine told his children. "He'll get over it. I promise." The five Anderson-Hummel children nodded and then helped clean up dinner. Caleb, Charlie, Andrew and Lucy all went to their respective rooms and Penny gathered her stuff together to leave.

"Are you sure Papa will be okay?" Penny asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Blaine told his daughter. "He'll be fine."

"Micah and I could try and come over." she offered.

"You're going on your honeymoon the day after." Blaine replied. "You two deserve some down time before you have to make the flight to Mexico. You're married now kiddo and you have to do what's best for both you and Micah."

"Thanks for understanding Daddy." Penny replied as she gave her father a hug. "I'll be sure to call you guys before we leave for our honeymoon though and say happy new year."

"That'll be great honey." Blaine told her. "I love you and tell Micah that we say hi."

"I will." Penny replied before grabbing her purse and leaving to go back to her and Micah's apartment. Blaine knew that now he would have to face his very disappointed husband. Blaine was a little upset that none of his children were going to be around on New Year's Eve as well but they were growing up and this was to be expected. He took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. When he opened his and Kurt's bedroom door, he found his husband lying on the bed facing the wall.

"Kurt…" he began softly as he padded over to the bed.

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt replied. "I have a headache. I just want to go to bed."  
"Doesn't going to bed require pajamas?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt shot his husband a glare and then pushed himself up from bed. He grabbed his pajamas before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door. Blaine sighed. Kurt really was upset about this. Blaine got himself ready and waited for the bathroom to open up. After fifteen minutes, Blaine saw the bathroom door open and his husband walked out. Kurt didn't even make eye contact as he got into bed and turned on his side away from Blaine. "Kurt, can we just talk about this?"

"No."

"So you're just going to be mad until New Year's is over?" There was no response. With a groan, Blaine burrowed further under the covers and scooted closer to his husband. He and Kurt were always very cuddly when they slept. However, tonight it didn't seem like that was going to be the case. Kurt removed Blaine's arm from over him and got out of bed, dragging along with him, his pillow and the comforter from their bed. Without a word, Kurt headed out of bedroom and into the living room. At this point, Blaine was beyond done with his husband. He tried to make peace. He really did! But now, he was tired and Kurt was being ridiculous.

"Fine...sleep on the couch." Blaine murmured. "I don't want to hear it when your back is killing you tomorrow." He flipped over in bed himself and pulled the remaining blankets over his body and tried to settle down to go sleep.

Needless to say, neither Kurt nor Blaine slept very well that night. Without Kurt to anchor him in bed, Blaine tossed and turned all night in their large king sized bed. Kurt's back was painfully sore in the morning and he was freezing all night long without Blaine's radiating body heat. Tensions were high for the next few days until New Year's Eve finally came.

"Daddy, Papa, Caleb and I are leaving." Charlie announced as she strutted into the living room in a maroon dress and high heels. Caleb followed close behind, dressed in a pair of black pants a button up blue top.

"I didn't know this was a fancy party," Blaine said.

"Yeah, Sarah just figured it would be fun to dress up." Charlie replied.

"Well, you both look great." Blaine told his children. "Don't they look nice, Kurt?"

"Yup." Kurt replied as he turned his attention back to his giant bowl of popcorn and the episode of America's Next Top Model on the television.

"Well, love you both and have a happy new year's." Charlie replied as she picked up her purse.

"Yeah, Happy New Year guys." Caleb said chiming. Blaine waved at his children as they left. Andrew and Lucy came in next. Both of them were dressed in their winter coats with their sleepover stuff in hand.

"Daddy, will you drive us to our friends' house now?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I will, baby." Blaine replied. "Just let me get my coat. Why don't you guys say bye to Papa." Lucy ran over first and dove into Kurt's arms.

"Bye Papa!"

"Bye honey." Kurt replied, the disappointment still evident in his voice. Andrew gave Kurt a wave. Out of all five of their children, Blaine knew that Andrew was the most sensitive to the moods of people around him. It was clear that he could tell that Kurt was still upset. Breaking the awkward silence, Blaine said, "We better go guys." The kids nodded and all three of them made their way towards the front door.

"I'll be back." Blaine told Kurt.

"I'll be here." Kurt replied as he shoved a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth. Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband's childish behavior, but shrugged it off and got in the car. He took Lucy to her friend's house first and then drove to Brittany and Santana's to drop Andrew off. Blaine parked the car in driveway and both he and Andrew walked to the front door. After ringing the doorbell, Santana opened the door.

"Hey Andrew! Jonah's in living room. You can head inside." she told him. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey Santana." Blaine replied. "Thanks for having him over tonight. He's very excited."

"No problem. Jonah was pretty insistent on ringing in the new year with a friend. How are you and Hummel ringing in the new year?"

"Well, I'm not even sure if my husband is going to speak to me…" Blaine confessed. "All the kids are out of the house tonight. We've always spent New Year's Eve together as a family. I think he's just having a hard time with them all growing up."

"He'll get used to it." Santana replied. "It was hard at first having Liam out of the house at college. God knows Arianna is never at home anymore either. She practically lives at her boyfriend's house so a lot of the time it's just Jonah, me and Britt. But, it's nice. When they're all gone, Britt and I have a lot more time to do things that are a little more fun…if you know what I mean."

"Gross. And with that I think i'll get going." Blaine replied. "Call if he needs anything."

"I will." Santana replied before closing the door. Blaine walked to the car and drove home. When he got home, Kurt was right where he left him.

"I see you did a lot while I was gone." Blaine said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt asked. "There's nothing to do. No one is home."

"I'm home." Blaine replied. "Do I not matter anymore?" Kurt sighed.

"Of course you matter." Blaine went and sat down next to his husband.

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

"There's nothing really to talk about." Kurt replied. "They're all growing up. Penny is married. Caleb and Charlie are going to be going off to college. Andrew is going to be going to high school and Lucy is just...she's getting so big. They don't need us."

"Are you crazy? Of course they'll still need us." Blaine told him. "Sure, they are all growing up, but it doesn't mean we're done being parents. The first year of marriage is hard. We both know that. Penny is going to need us more than ever. And I know Charlie will put up a good act but she's going to be terribly homesick when she leaves for college. And, Caleb still has no clue what he wants to do with his life so that's something we'll have to deal with. We're just beginning a new round of teenage drama with Andrew and Lucy...well she hasn't even gotten her period yet. And I took the last round with Charlie when she got her period, so it's your turn." he laughed.

"I guess I'm just not so good with change." Kurt confessed.

"You never have been hon." Blaine replied as he pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead. "But you know, this new phase of our lives will be good for us. We've been Dads for so long I think we've lost a little bit of our relationship as a couple and I'd really liked to work on getting that back."

"You're right." Kurt agreed. "And I'm sorry about a few nights ago. I was being ridiculous."

"Yes, yes you were." Blaine replied. "But, I forgive you."

"So, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, is there anything you'd like to do on this child free New Year's Eve?" Kurt asked. "You have earned the right to pick whatever we do for putting up with me for the last few days."

"I can think of something." Blaine replied seductively. Kurt smirked back and took his husband's outstretched hand before running off to their bedroom. They spent a lot of time together and before they knew it, it was eleven o'clock.

"I love you." Kurt replied as he brushed his thumb across Blaine's knuckles.

"I love you too." Blaine replied as he kissed Kurt on the lips. While they were laying in bed, they heard the sounds of the front door opening. Blaine and Kurt looked at one another with wide eyes. They jumped out of bed and raced to put some clothes on. When they were both dressed, they went to the living room and found Lucy with her sleepover stuff and her friend Abby's mom was with her.

"Lucy, honey what are you doing home?"

"She said her belly hurt." Abby's mother told them. "I tried to call you both, but I didn't get a response. She really just wanted to come home."

"Oh sweetie." Kurt cooed. "We'll get you something for your belly. Thank you for bringing her home."

"No problem. I hope you feel better, Lucy." Abby's mother replied before leaving.

"When did you start getting sick honey?" Kurt asked.

"Papa...I have a confession. My belly doesn't really hurt." Lucy replied. "I felt bad that you were sad so I decided that I wanted to come home."

"Oh sweetheart. That was so nice of you." Kurt replied as he pulled his daughter into a hug and gave her a kiss on the head. "Well, we should put on the TV and watch the ball drop to ring in the new year."

"I think we have some hats and noisemakers from last year in the closet." Blaine said, chiming in. "I'll go get them."

"How about some ice cream Luce?" Kurt asked. The little girl nodded her head. Before they knew it, there was another knock on the door. It opened to reveal Andrew with Jonah, Brittany and Santana in tow.

"Happy New Years Eve!" Brittany exclaimed as she walked into the house. "Sorry to drop by uninvited, but Andrew mentioned that you were alone so we wanted to come and party with you guys. It's more fun that way anyway!"

"It's okay. Come on in! I'm happy you guys are here." Kurt said. "We're having ice cream if you guys want some."

"You know I won't say no to ice cream." Santana replied. She looked over to Blaine who's hair was still a bit of a mess. "Sorry to cut your alone time with your husband short. You look like you had fun though." she replied with a smirk. Blaine blushed and rushed to comb down his curly hair. They all got ice cream and were eating it happily when the front door opened once again. Charlie, Caleb and Penny and Micah walked through the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked excitedly as he gave Penny a hug. "I thought you guys were getting ready for your honeymoon tomorrow."

"We finished packing early." Penny replied. "Plus Caleb called me and asked me to pick him and Charlie up. They're both a little tipsy if you ask me."

"I will be mad about that later. For now, I'm just glad that all my babies are home with me." Kurt said with a smile.

"Come on guys!" Lucy screamed from the kitchen. "It's almost midnight. Everyone needs to put on a hat and get a noisemaker." Kurt and the rest of the kids grabbed their accessories and then crowded around the TV to watch Ryan Seacrest and ring in the new year.

"Okay, fifteen seconds left." Kurt said. When it got to ten seconds, they all began to count.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" they all screamed as noisemakers and confetti poppers went off. The sound of auld lang syne played through the speakers of the TV and the couples in the room shared a kiss. This year was going be full of changes, but something that wouldn't change was their love for one another as a family. It was going to be one hell of year for the Anderson-Hummels and they were ready for it.

 **What a great ending to New Years! You can't even imagine what I have in store for the Anderson-Hummel family for the rest of the year :)**


	2. Week 2 - January

Snow was beginning to fall lightly over the streets of New York. It was beautiful. It was the kind of snow that they tried to recreate in cheesy Christmas movies. Kurt knew however that this beautiful snow was not going to last. There was a storm coming and it was rumored to be pretty nasty. Kurt pulled his coat tighter to his body and put his head down as braved the strong winds that zipped through the tall skyscrapers. With this kind of weather, Kurt knew that the instant he got home he'd be ambushed by four children who'd be wondering if a snow day was in store for them. After a few minutes, Kurt got to their house and rushed inside to get out of the cold.

"I'm home!" Kurt yelled.

"In here." came a chorus of voices. Kurt walked into the living room after taking off his coat and found all four of his children perched on the sofa, their eyes glued to the television.

"Whatcha watching?"

"The weather."

"Oh," replied Kurt. That was unexpected.

"They're saying that we're supposed to get 8 to 12 inches Papa!" Charlie told him. "That'll definitely get us a snow day."

"That'd be nice." Kurt replied with a smile. "But you know that our weathermen are not always very accurate so don't get your hopes up." Snow days were tricky. If they did happen, his kids were the greatest and most pleasant children in the world. If they didn't happen, the wrath of four disappointed children would fall upon the Anderson-Hummel household. With that in mind, Kurt always tried to keep their hopes low to soften the blow if a snow day didn't happen.

"Papa, stop being such a debbie downer." Charlie retorted. "We're getting this snow day tomorrow. I read an article on buzzfeed about all these superstitious things that you can do to bring on a snow day and I'm going to do them all. Lucy, Andrew, come on! Let's go." Charlie got up from the couch and ran down the hallway with her two younger siblings in tow.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked Caleb, since he was the only child left in the living room.

"It was fine." Caleb replied. "Pretty boring."

"You're not as excited about the snow as the rest of your siblings." Kurt said.

"I'm excited, but I'm also realistic." Caleb replied. "This storm is pretty hit or miss. If it hits us we're getting a shit ton-"

"Language!" Kurt warned.

"If it hits us we're going to get a boat load of snow. If not, we'll a few inches, a full day of school and a super pissed off Charlie." Caleb replied. "I hope for the sake of all of our sanity that tomorrow is a snow day." Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Caleb absolutely had a point. "Well, anyway, I'm going to go work on some homework just in case it doesn't work out."

"Okay honey," Kurt replied. "One thing, do you know where your dad is?"

"In his office." Kurt nodded and wandered down the hallway. The door to Blaine's office was closed but inside he could hear the strumming of Blaine's acoustic guitar.

"Knock knock." Kurt say before going inside. He found his husband sitting on a stool with his hair sticking up at all angles and his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Hey, when did you get home?" Blaine asked as he set his guitar on the ground and pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"Just a little bit ago." Kurt told him. "What are you working on?"

"The guitar player for the show called out sick." Blaine replied. "They couldn't find a replacement so they asked if I could do it. I barely know the music."

"Honey, you wrote the music." Kurt replied with a laugh.

"I know but I wrote all the parts." Blaine replied. "I don't have them all memorized."

"You'll get it." Kurt told him as he sat down on his husband's lap. "I doubt the audience will be too big tonight what with the storm and all. I'm surprised they wouldn't cancel the show."

"Kurt, it's broadway." Blaine replied. "Broadway doesn't get cancelled. Anyway, I have to shower and get ready." Kurt got up from Blaine's lap and pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead.

"You'll be great."

"I hope so." Blaine muttered before heading into their bedroom. Kurt shook his head. His husband was always so critical of himself. He had been approached by a director who had seen his and Blaine's performances in "Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?" and wanted to offer him a part in the new musical he was performing. At the time, they had just adopted Andrew and Lucy and Blaine really couldn't commit to eight shows a week anymore. It was just too hard with five children at home. He and the director did strike up a deal for the future though. He was in the process of writing an original show and he needed someone to write the music. It had been a long haul but the show was finally put together and Kurt couldn't have been prouder of the music that his husband composed. If you asked him it was destined to win a Tony, but those were still a while away.

Kurt left the office and headed back into the kitchen to get started on dinner. He didn't really have a plan so he just hoped that something would jump out of the pantry and inspire him. "Papa! Look at us!" Lucy exclaimed as she came running into the kitchen. Kurt pulled his eyes from the pantry and looked at his daughter. She was dressed in her pajamas, except they were inside out. Charlie and Andrew walked down the hallway next. They were also in their pajamas.

"Well, I think we have to have lessons on how to get dressed properly." Kurt said with a laugh. "Because if I'm not mistaken, all of your pajamas are inside out."  
"It's to make a snow day happen Papa." Charlie shot back.

"Yeah, now we just need to get three spoons, one for under each of our pillows. And, we also have to flush some ice cubes down the toilet." Lucy added. At this point, Kurt just gave up and gave in to the insanity of pre snow day fun. He grabbed three spoons out of the kitchen drawer and filled a cup with some ice before handing it to his daughter.

"Knock yourself out." Kurt told them. "Also, we're getting pizza tonight because I don't feel like cooking."

"Sounds good to me." Charlie replied.

"I'll never say no to pizza." Andrew added.

"Come on guys! Let's go flush the ice cubes." Lucy squealed. She was having a little too much fun with all these superstitions from her big sister. In the meantime, Kurt settled in on the couch and grabbed a magazine to flip through. He'd order the pizza soon enough.

After about a half an hour, Blaine came into the living room dressed in his suit. "Well, don't you clean up nice." Kurt mused with a smile.

"Thanks. Now I just have to remember all the notes."

"Well if you play half as well as you look, you'll be perfect." Kurt told him. "Please be careful in the snow though."

"I'll be fine honey." Blaine told him. "Anyway, I need to get going. Don't wait up okay. It'll probably take me a while to get home because of the weather."

"I'll try." Kurt confessed. "You know it's hard for me to sleep when not everyone is in the house. I worry."

"I know. I will try to get home as soon as I can." Blaine replied. He pressed a kiss to his husbands lips and then grabbed his guitar before leaving out the front door. The rest of the night was pretty calm. The pizza came and they tore through the three pies. Caleb had been ravenous when it came to his appetite for years. However, since Andrew turned thirteen, he had adapted his older brother's eating habits. Kurt eventually took the last pizza away and tried to save some for Blaine when he got home. After dinner, the kids got ready for bed. Kurt tucked Lucy in and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the wooden spoon sticking out from under her pillow.

Kurt got into bed not to much longer after the kids. It was freezing so he cuddled under three blankets. He hoped Blaine would get home soon. His husband was always the temperature of a radiator no matter how cold it happened to be. A little after eleven, Kurt heard the front door open and figured Blaine must finally be home. He lay in bed in silence for a few minutes before he saw Blaine walk in through the open door frame.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Great!" Blaine replied quietly. "I didn't miss a beat."

"I knew you wouldn't." Kurt said with a smile.

"Just let me change and then I'll climb in bed with you." Blaine said. He wandered into their walk in closet and changed quickly. Then he brushed his teeth and hopped into bed next to his husband. Blaine cuddled close to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"How are you so warm? You were just outside in the snow." Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of always hot." Blaine admitted.

"Getting a little full of ourselves Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt laughed. "How bad is the snow out there?" he asked.

"Piling up pretty fast." Blaine told him. "I think the kids may get that snow day they're inkling for. With that said, we'd better get some sleep before they wake us up tomorrow at the crack of dawn with the phone call saying school is cancelled." Kurt knew Blaine was right so he burrowed further under the covers and leaned into Blaine's side as they both slowly fell asleep.

Blaine was right. At five o'clock, the phone's shrill cries rang out throughout the house. "Kurt...Kurt…" Blaine muttered as he nudged at his husband. "The phone." Kurt sleepily reached out for the phone and put it to his ear. The pre-recorded voice of the kids superintendent came through the phone. The kids got their wish. School was cancelled. While Kurt was still listening, there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly to reveal three children still dressed in inside out pajamas with looks of anticipation on their faces.

"School's cancelled." Kurt told them. "Go back to bed and let your father and I sleep."  
"Yes!" came excited cheers that got quieter as the kids went back into their own rooms.

"How long do you think we have before they wake us up again to go outside in the snow?" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"About an hour so shhh." Kurt replied as he put a finger up to his husband's mouth. An hour passed by quickly...way to quickly.

"Papa! Daddy! Can we go sledding? Please!" came Lucy's voice through their door.

"Give us a half an hour. Go get ready and put your snow stuff on." Blaine told her. They laughed as they heard the footsteps of their younger daughter disappear down the hallways.

"I guess we have to get ready to go in the snow." Blaine said.

"I guess so." Kurt replied. Both men drug themselves from their bed and got ready to tackle the winter wonderland that waited for them outside their front door. Upon entering the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine were met with three of their four children, who were all dressed in heavy winter gear.

"Where's Caleb?" Kurt asked.

"In his room." Charlie replied. "He said he's not going."

"If I'm going, he's going." Kurt said before marching off to retrieve their eldest son.

"Daddy! Will you go down that really big hill in Central Park with me?" Lucy asked Blaine.

"Of course. It's only the best sledding hill out there." Blaine replied. Kurt returned less than five minutes later with their sleepy teenage son in tow. Blaine knew by now not to question his husbands tactics in getting their children to do things.

"Alright let's go." Kurt said motioning towards the front door. All six of the Anderson-Hummels filed out the front door and headed down to Central Park. There were tons of other people already there sliding down the hill. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go for it." All four kids took off with their sleds and practically raced down the hill. Kurt and Blaine were left at the top of the hill as they watched their children speed down the hill.

"I don't mind the snow, but I can't help but feel a bit jealous of Penny and Micah in Mexico. I'll take the heat anyday!"

"I like the snow." Blaine replied. "My parents used to take us skiing when we were little. I never actually saw my Dad because he always managed to find someway to incorporate business to avoid us, but I still had fun skiing. I'd love to take you sometime."

"I'm sure I'd be awful at it." Kurt laughed. "I'm not the most athletic guy in the world."

"I'm sure you'd be great." Blaine replied.

"Dad! Papa! You have to try this!" Charlie yelled as she ran up to them with her sled.

"We're okay honey." Kurt replied.

"No come on! Do it! You won't regret it!" Charlie told them.

"Come on Kurt. Let's do it." Blaine replied. "Be spontaneous." Kurt sighed and gave his husband a smirk.

"Fine." Blaine took the sled from his daughter and set it on the ground.

"After you." he said. Kurt sat on the front of the sled and got situated while Blaine held the back. Then, Blaine climbed on behind him. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Both Kurt and Blaine picked up their feet and gravity took its course. The sled started sliding down the hill and because of the weight on the sled, they started going faster and faster.

"Ahhh! How do we stop!" Kurt yelled. Without thinking, he put his foot down in the snow and sent himself and his husband flying. Kurt hit the hard white snow and only got a second before Blaine landed on top of him and subsequently knocked the wind out of him.

"Whoa, sorry." Blaine replied as she scrambled off of Kurt.

"It's fine." Kurt replied breathlessly. "I apparently shouldn't have put my foot down like that. I think I'm good now. I don't need to go sledding again for awhile." he laughed.

"Let's go give this sled back to Charlie." Blaine told him. "She can go do enough sledding for the both of us." Kurt nodded as he took Blaine's outstretched hand to help him up. Charlie graciously took back her sled. From the smirk on her face and the way that she squirreled away her phone when she saw them coming meant that she got video of the sledding mishap, but that was a problem for another time. Kurt and Blaine watched their kids sled and play in the snow for another hour before insisting that they go home before the six of them turned into icicles.

Once home, they all showered and changed into warm pajamas. They they decided that a movie night and some hot chocolate would hit the spot. At the end of the night, Kurt was nestled in Blaine's side with Lucy next to him on his other side. Andrew, Charlie and Caleb were laying around them, their eyes glued to the movie on the television screen. Kurt couldn't help but feel so blessed to have such a great family. Today had really been a great day. Sometimes everyone needs a good snow day.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review or a prompt if you want :) Once again, thank you for reading!**


	3. Week 3 - January

"Kurt, do you know where my black tie is?" Blaine called from inside their shared closet.

"Which one?"

"The one with the stripes." Blaine called back.

"I don't like that one." Kurt replied. "Can you wear the one with little white polka dots?"

"I guess…" Blaine said. "Where is that one?"

"Hanging under my blue Armani coat." Kurt heard Blaine rustle around in the closet for a few moments before coming out.

"Does this work for you?" Blaine asked as he did a little spin for his husband.

"You look handsome as ever." Kurt replied with a smile as he continued to put the finishing touches on his hair. "Honestly, thank you for coming with me to thing. I know you hate parties."

"It's not that I hate them…"

"Be honest." Kurt told him.

"Fine, I hate them." Blaine amended. "But I love you, so I'll of course go with you."

"And I appreciate that. I'll remember that the next time that you want me to go with you to one of your composer buddies' parties." Kurt added.

"Wait, you don't like hanging out with them?" Blaine asked.

"Well, would you look at the time? We have to get going." Kurt said, changing the subject as he moved from in front of the bathroom mirror and escaped to the kitchen. Blaine simply rolled his eyes and followed his husband into the kitchen.

"Kids! We're leaving!" Kurt called. Gradually, he heard four pairs of feet leave their bedrooms and file into the kitchen. "Okay, I left money on the table so you guys can order pizza. Andrew, Lucy, Caleb and Charlie are in charge."

"What if they can't agree on something?" Andrew asked. "Who do we listen to?" Kurt thought about that answer for a little bit. He wanted to tell his son to just listen to Caleb. Though Caleb and Charlie were twins, they couldn't be more different. Caleb was a little more logical and calm. Charlie tended to go on her instincts and stick to her guns. She was a little more like Blaine and Caleb was like Kurt. Instead of inciting a fight, Kurt simply replied, "Use you're best judgment."

"Also," Kurt began. "Luce, no fighting Charlie or Caleb on bedtime. You know when you go to bed so no pulling anything funny."

"Papa, I'm hurt." Lucy said with a gasp as she put a hand over her chest. "What makes you think I would do something like that?"

"I know you, little girl. You're sneaky." Kurt replied. "You get that from your daddy."

"Hey!" Blaine retorted. "I am not doing anything sneaky. I'm being the dutiful husband who is going to the party he doesn't want to go to."

"That is true." Kurt amended. "Now-"

"Papa, we've watched Andrew and Lucy before." Charlie said. "Plus we live here. We know the drill."

"And you can-"

" We can call Penny if there's a problem." Caleb said, jumping into the conversation.

"Honey, I think they're fine" Blaine replied. "Plus, we better get going so we're not late."

"Okay." Kurt replied as Blaine practically pushed him out the front door. The two men walked down the driveway, careful not to slip on the ice that had formed and got into the car. This wasn't the first party that they had attended and it wouldn't be the last. Each time, it was always the same. They'd get to the party, fashionably late of course. Kurt was an executive editor assistant and the interns and other workers always got there before the rest of the higher up editing staff. Because they'd be late, most of the people would already be tipsy and well on their way to being completely wasted. They'd mingle, until is got late enough and it was socially acceptable to leave. Kurt and Blaine had these kinds of parties down to a science. Nothing exciting was bound to happen.

After driving for about twenty minutes, they pulled into the parking lot at the party's venue. There were some people wandering in, but the lot was already pretty full. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Blaine replied with a sigh. Together, they walked up the tall marble steps and headed inside. If there was one thing that the parties had going for them, it was that the décor looked spectacular. They were fashion people after all. Decorating came as second nature to those who put the parties together.

"It looks beautiful in here." Blaine said as he looked all around the room.

"Yeah, they did a great job." Kurt agreed. "Do you want to go an get a drink?" he asked. "Everyone's already way ahead of us."

"Sure, I'll grab a drink." Blaine replied as he followed his husband over to the bar. As they were ordering their drinks, Kurt felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and Isabelle Wright was standing behind him.

"Isabelle! I thought you were out of town!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"I got back early." Isabelle replied with a smile. "I was actually wondering if I can speak to you in private for a second."

"Oh yeah…is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I promise." Isabelle assured him.

"Blaine honey, is it okay if I go?"

"Go, I'll be fine." Blaine replied. "I'll just talk to Marco here." He added pointing to the bartender. Kurt nodded and followed Isabelle to an isolated room. They both took a seat on a purple velvet couch.

"So what's going on?" Kurt asked. "I've known you long enough to know when something is going on." Isabelle took a deep breath and took Kurt's hand in her own.

"I'm retiring."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed in total shock. That was not something that he had been expecting. Isabelle really wasn't that much older than him. He tried to play if off like he was happy for her though. "I mean that's great."

"It's time." Isabelle admitted. "I want to spend my time lying on a beach or watching my grandchildren. I don't want to worry about every little fabric emergency that happens here."

"I totally get it." Kurt replied. "Do you know who you're replacement is going to be? Not that anyone could really replace you."

"Kurt… I knew from the first day that I met you that there was something special about you." Isabelle said. "You have such an eye for fashion and you're a great leader. I'd be a fool to appoint anyone but you as my replacement. So what do you say? Would you like to be the editor of ?" Kurt was so shocked he could barely say anything.

"I-I…Isabelle, I don't know. I'm not ready."

"You are ready." She told him. "You have been working for me…no, with me for years. I know what you are capable of. You can do this."

"I-I can't thank you enough." Kurt replied, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "You've been like a fairy godmother to me. You gave me a job when I had nothing else going for in my life. You never fired or turned me away when I tried to pursue acting. Working here has just been a dream come true and I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. So…yes, I'd love to take this job." He pulled Isabelle into a tight hug. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Editor. It was his dream job.

"I'm going to tell everyone tonight." Isabelle told him. "You deserve all the recognition in the world and I want everyone to know how proud I am of my replacement."

"Oh my god…okay. Do I need to say something?" Kurt panicked.

"Only if you want to."

"I feel like I should." Kurt admitted.

"It's up to you, Mr. Editor." Kurt took a deep breath and nodded as he tried to formulate what he was going to say. Hand in hand, he and Isabelle walked into the party. Isabelle headed for the stage while Kurt went to find Blaine.

"Hey!" Blaine said with a smile as pressed a kiss to his husband's lips. "What did Isabelle have to talk to you about?" he asked.

"Umm I-" he started, but before he got a chance, he was cut off by Isabelle on the microphone.

"Hello, can I have everyone's attention." Isabelle began. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight and I hope that you're having a wonderful time. I do have a pretty big announcement and I won't beat around the bush. I'm retiring." There was a collective gasp, one of which was Blaine. He looked to Kurt with a confused look upon his face. "Working here and being editor at has been the best years of my life. I have loved working with each and every one of you. And I know the question that you're all dying to have answered: who is my replacement?" Silence fell amongst the crowd as they waited in anticipation. "This person has been my right hand man for so many years. He's got such an eye for fashion and has a great vision for the future of . Above all, he has been my friend and I have no doubts about appointing him to follow in my footsteps. Ladies and gentlemen, your new editor…Mr. Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

"Oh my god! Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he pulled his husband into a hug. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt hugged Blaine back and then pulled away so he could go up on the stage. He weaved his way through the crowd and eventually reached Isabelle who he gave a hug. Then he took the microphone. "Everyone, I just want to say how flattered I am to be getting this promotion. and all of you mean so much to me. I can't wait to embark on a new future for . I also want to say thank you to this amazing woman. No one can replace Isabelle Wright." He turned to Isabelle. "You have been such an inspiration to me and so many others at his company and for that I thank you. I love you. We all love you Isabelle. Happy retirement!" The employees erupted into applause and cheered for both Kurt and Isabelle. When they were finished everyone went back to celebrating. Kurt found his way over to Blaine who was still beaming from ear to ear.

"Kurt, I can't believe this! You're the editor of !" Blaine exclaimed, once again hugging his husband.

"I can't really believe it either." Kurt admitted.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, I want to go home and see our kids." Kurt replied. "I'm the boss now. I don't have to stay at this party for longer than I want to."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Blaine replied. "Right this way, Mr. Editor. Your chariot awaits!" Kurt and Blaine walked out to their cars hand in hand. When they got to the car, Blaine opened up Kurt's door for him and then closed it before getting into the driver's side. Neither one of them could believe it. It was just supposed to be one of 's boring parties, but instead, the night became one that would change their life forever. Blaine couldn't have been more glad that he decided to go and Kurt was equally as happy.

 **How exciting! With a new job, some chances for the Anderson-Hummel family are just around the corner. Stay tuned to find out what's happening with our favorite family. :)**


	4. Week 4 - January

**Hey guys! Hope you like this weeks fic! For those of you who are curious, I wanted to put the kids ages.**

 **Penny is 22 and just graduated college and got married; Micah, her husband is also 22.**

 **The twins, Charlie and Caleb are both 17 and in their senior year of high school**

 **Andrew is 13 and is in 8th grade**

 **And Lucy is 9 - soon to be 10 *hint hint* ;)**

Blaine was going to kill his children. They had been bickering and fighting with one another almost constantly. It wasn't out of the ordinary for them. The kids always got a bit cagey during the winter time when they were stuck inside all of the time. Right now, Blaine was just trying to take a deep breath and keep his temper under wraps...but his kids were really working on his last nerve.

"Caleb, can I watch a show?" Andrew asked from his spot on the couch. Blaine knew that statement was trouble

"No." the older boy muttered, not bothering to even glance at his little brother.

"But you've been watching your show for hours!" Andrew yelled "It's my turn!" he added before stomping over to his brother and trying to grab the TV remote from his hands. Caleb jerked the remote from his brother's grasp and held it high about his head. "Give it to me Caleb! It's my turn!" Andrew yelled.

"Leave me alone." Caleb retorted. Andrew practically growled before balling up his hand and punching Caleb right in the stomach. Caleb let out a grunt and clutched his hands to his stomach. "You're dead!" he yelled before tackling Andrew to the ground. It was when Blaine heard the two boys hit the ground that he got up from his chair in the kitchen and went to break up the fight.

"Hey, break it up! Break it up." Blaine yelled as he pulled his sons apart. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"Caleb, wouldn't let me watch a show and he's been watching TV all day!" Andrew told him.

"He punched me in the stomach!" Caleb countered.

"Okay, okay stop." Blaine demanded. "You're both wrong in this. Caleb, you should have shared the TV with your brother and Andrew, you should not under any circumstances be punching your brother." he told them. "Andrew, you go to your room and Caleb you stay here, but the TV is not to be turned on. No more fighting." Andrew gave his brother a glare before stomping off to his and Caleb's shared bedroom while Caleb flopped back down on the couch. Blaine took a deep breath and returned to his seat in the kitchen now that he had diffused that situation. It was only five minute though before he heard screaming once again.

"Lucy! What did you do to my make-up?" Charlie screamed from down the hall.

"I just borrowed it!" Lucy replied.

"It's ruined!" Blaine groaned and stood up from his seat and went to Charlie's bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"Lucy, used all my make-up and ruined it. My lipsticks are all deformed and she used all of my powder!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I only used it a little bit." Lucy told Blaine.

"You always take my stuff and I'm sick of it!" Charlie yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Blaine said. "Lucy, you should not have taken your sisters makeup. You're nine years old and should not even be wearing make-up." he reminded her. Lucy shot Blaine a pair of puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip.

"I was just playing." Lucy tried sweetly. Blaine groaned. He was normally a sucker for Lucy's puppy dog eyes, but he had no sympathy left for any of his children today.

"Well, you still shouldn't have been doing it." Blaine retorted. "And you'll be using some of the money in your piggy bank to pay your sister back." Charlie shot her little sister a smug look.

"That's not fair!" Lucy yelled.

"Life's not fair kid." Blaine reminded her.

"I hate you! You're mean!" Lucy yelled before running to her bedroom and slamming her door. Blaine could only role his eyes at his daughter's actions. He saw the smug look still painted on Charlie's face and turned to her.

"You wipe that look off of your face." Blaine shot back before walking to his and Kurt's shared bedroom and flopping down on their bed. He was done solving arguments. All he wanted was twenty minutes of peace.

The house was quiet for a little while before the sounds of the front door opening were heard and Kurt walked into the house after a long day at work. His house was never this quiet. It made him suspicious. He saw Caleb on the couch and walked towards him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"In their rooms."

"Including Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think he's the only one in his room voluntarily." Caleb confessed. "He may not be in the best mood." Kurt sighed and set his bag down on the couch and then took off his coat to hang on the coat rack. He walked down the hallway back to his and Blaine's room. When he opened the door, he found his husband lying on the bed, his eyes closed and hands folded over his stomach.

"Hey stud...hard day at home?" he asked jokingly.

"You have no idea." Blaine groaned. Kurt walked over and laid down next to his husband.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I am going to kill all of your children." Blaine said.

"So they're _all_ mine tonight. Now I know your day must have been rough." Kurt said with a laugh.

"It's not funny, Kurt." Blaine replied. "All they do is fight with one another. It's driving me nuts."

"You know it always gets this way in the winter time." Kurt told him. "They're just bored and picking a fight gives them something to do."

"Well, I would appreciate if they could channel that boredom into something more constructive." Blaine replied, a frown on his face.

"Hey! I have a great idea." Kurt said suddenly. "Since it's the weekend, let's go out as a family."

"They're already mad at one another. I don't think a family night is going to fix that." Blaine told his husband.

"It will if we give them something to do that gets all of their energy out." Kurt replied. "How long has it been since we've all gone laser tagging as a family?"

"Oh god, I can't even remember." Blaine said as he sat up in bed. "They used to have a great time when went laser tagging together."

"I'm thinking that a little healthy competition is just what everyone needs to calm down." Kurt said. "I'm going to give Penny and Micah a call and then I'll rally the troops." he added before giving Blaine a kiss. "You just relax until it's time to go." With that, Kurt disappeared from their bedroom to go and make plans. He called Penny and Micah who luckily were both available and thought it would be really fun to go laser tagging. Kurt was met from some protest from the rest of the kids, but he made it clear that this outing was not optional. Within the hour, they were in the car and on their way to the laser tag place not far from their house.

"All four of you listen up…" Kurt said in the car. "I do not want to see or hear any of you fighting. We are here to have a good time. Do you understand?"

"Yes." came the four voices of the sullen children in the back of the car. Kurt pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park before all of them got out of the car and headed into the building. Penny and Micah were already waiting for them when they got there. Kurt and Blaine each gave their daughter a hug and said hello to their son in law.

"Okay, first things first," Kurt said. "We need to pick teams. There are eight of us so it'll be four on four. Dad and I will be captains."

"Okay, I get to pick first." Blaine said. "I pick Charlie." he said immediately which earned him looks from the rest of his children. "What? She's ruthless. I'd be stupid not to pick her."  
"Fine, I pick Penny." Kurt said. "She's always had a knack for developing great strategies." Blaine was up next and picked Caleb, claiming that his twin powers with Charlie would be an advantage. The twins themselves looked doubtful about that claim. Kurt picked Micah next which just left, Lucy and Andrew. Blaine decided to pick Lucy, since she was little and could hide in small places which meant that Andrew was on Kurt's team. They registered at the front desk and before they knew it, it was their turn. They filed into a dark room and were each fitted with black vests with targets to shoot at. The employee ran through all the rules with them before opening up the large black door and releasing them inside of the arena.

Both of the teams rushed to their bases to get ready before the timer started. "Okay, we need a plan." Caleb said. "Three of us should go around and try to get to their base and someone needs to defend the base."

"I vote Dad." Charlie said immediately.

"Why me?" Blaine demanded.

"You're not the quickest or the sneakiest Dad." Charlie retorted. "Don't think we don't hear you sneak into the kitchen to eat cookies after you think we've all gone to bed. All I'm saying is I'm glad that you didn't choose to be a spy because you'd surely be dead by now."

"And you were my first choice." Blaine replied indignantly.

"Sometimes you have to be cutthroat if you want to win." Charlie told him. "This is the plan. Dad guards the base and the three of us will go out." Blaine knew he was out numbered so he just went along with it. Then, they heard a loud buzzer and the large digital red numbers on the timer began to count down. Caleb, Charlie and Lucy started off running and Blaine took cover in a corner behind a big rock. He could see their base and hoped that he was protected from Kurt's team. For a while, it seemed like no one was even near him and Blaine was getting a bit bored. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure move.

"Don't move!" Blaine shouted as he peeked out from behind the rock.

"It's me!" came a voice that Blaine recognized as Kurt's.

"You think I won't shoot you." Blaine replied, his gun still pointed to where Kurt was.

"Will you stop, I'm a spy." Kurt told him. "I made an allegiance with your team. What can I say? Charlie is quite the negotiator."

"I don't know if I believe you." Blaine said. "You have never been a very good spy. Why would Charlie pick you?" Kurt smiled and then hung his gun on the hook on his vest as he walked closer to Blaine.

"If I wasn't a spy, would I do this?" Kurt asked. He pushed Blaine up against the corner he was in and started to kiss him. Blaine, who hadn't seen his husband much since his promotion, leaned into Kurt's embrace and began to kiss him back. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise and Blaine pulled away from Kurt's kiss. He looked at his base which was now a bright red color meaning that it had been attacked. Another loud noise erupted from his vest which also lit up bright red meaning that he had died and needed to recharge. Blaine looked up at his husband who had his gun raised and smirk on his face.

"You traitor!" Blaine yelled. "My own husband!"

"You're cute when you're mad." Kurt replied before he ran off. "All's fair in love and laser tag honey." he yelled.

"You think I'm cute when I'm mad! Well, just wait for it, I'm about to be GORGEOUS!" he yelled. Blaine rushed to the recharging station and brought himself back to life. Then he ran back to his spot to try and defend the base. The rest of the game was back in forth. At some points Blaine's team was winning and at other's Kurt's team was in the lead. They only had one minute left in the area. Blaine was still guarding their teams base. He could see the other team's base from across the arena and it only had one life left, just as theirs did. He decided right then and there that no one was getting past him. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped behind a rock and began to fire. There was a loud noise signalling that he had killed someone. The person walked out from behind the rock and Blaine's face lit up when he saw Penny.

"Yes! I got you! Take that!" Blaine yelled with a laugh. As he stood in the open, his vest buzzed and glowed bright red. He had been shot. Blaine looked back and saw his husband. They made direct eye contact as Kurt sent shots up to Blaine's teams base and killed it once and for all. The battle was over. The lights turned on and the door opened for them to leave the arena.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie demanded to know when Blaine got out of the arena.

"Your father is a cheater is what happened!" Blaine said in defense.

"I'm not a cheater. It's not my fault if you can't resist me." Kurt yelled back. "Penny, I have to hand it to you, that was a great strategy." Blaine sent his eldest daughter a shocked look.

"You never could resist Papa kissing you." She smirked.

"You married an evil genius, Micah." Blaine told his son in law.

"Oh I know." Micah laughed as he pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. After that, they went out to their cars and headed home. Kurt and Andrew bragged the whole way home while Caleb, Charlie, Lucy and Blaine were silent. When they got home, all the kids went to their rooms and Kurt and Blaine went to theirs. Blaine got ready quickly and crawled into bed, turning his back to his husband.

"Are you really going to pout?" Kurt asked.

"You play dirty." Blaine replied.

"I guess I should have expected this." Kurt said in smug voice. "After all, we know what it does to you when I win." This time Blaine didn't let Kurt get the chance to do anything else. He flipped over quickly and rolled on top of his husband before pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war Hummel." He said. Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Well, that may be true. But tonight, i'm the winner and I choose to cash in my victory for some time with my husband." he added seductively.

"That's can be arranged. I'm not a sore loser after all." Blaine replied before he began kissing Kurt all the way down his body. Needless to say, the whole family, including Blaine was a little less tense after their laser tag adventure.


	5. Week 5 - January

"So Lucy, your birthday is coming up in a few days." Kurt began one night while seated at the dinner table. All three of the older kids were out, so it was just Kurt, Blaine and Lucy. "Do you have any idea what you want to do?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Papa's right kiddo." Blaine said. "This is a big birthday. Double digits. You must have something that you want to do or something you want."

"I want a pony." Lucy said, a smile on her face.

"Something that we can realistically buy." Kurt told her.

"You can realistically buy me a pony if you try hard enough." Lucy shot back.

"Nice try." Blaine told her. "Pick again."

"Okay fine…" She sighed. "I don't really need to do anything big. I just want to have a few friends over for a sleepover."

"Now that sounds perfectly reasonable." Kurt told her. "Who would you like to invite?" he asked.

"Ummm….Maisie, Riley, Sophia." Lucy told them.

"Perfect!" Kurt said. He loved all three of those girls. They were all so sweet and polite.

"And Dakota! I want to invite her too." Kurt looked over at his husband who had visibly tensed up.

"Dakota? I thought you guys weren't friends anymore?" Blaine asked.

"We made up." Lucy told them very matter of factly. "And I really want her to come to my birthday party."

"Okay, honey. Of course she can come." Kurt told his daughter, which earned him a glare from Blaine. Kurt knew exactly why his husband was upset. Dakota Carlyle was the daughter of Gwendolyn Carlyle who was head of the PTA and resident bitch at the kids school. Since Kurt had gotten his promotion, Blaine had been the one to deal with the many demands of their children's school, which meant he had spent his fair share of time dealing with Gwendolyn Carlyle.

"I can't stand that woman!" Blaine told his husband later that night while they were getting into bed. "She thinks she's better than everyone else and thinks she runs the whole school."

"Well, she kind of does." Kurt muttered.

"And I've met Dakota!" Blaine said. "She's a little brat! I don't even know why Lucy wants to be friends with her."

"I don't know, but we can't tell her who she can and can't be friends with." Kurt reminded him. "It's one night that we'll have to deal with her. So for now, shhh," he said as he held a finger to his lips. "Just got to sleep." Blaine let out an angry huff before scooting closer to his husband.

"But I just want to say.."

"Shhh"

"But-"

"Shhhh!" Kurt told him again. "Sleep."

Over the course of the week, Kurt, Blaine and Lucy got together stuff for her birthday party. She wanted pink streamers and balloons. They also got a large foil one and zero balloon. Lucy had decided on a chocolate cake with vanilla icing that was also pink, which wasn't a shocker. Things were really starting to come together...until Lucy came home from school one day.

"Daddy," she began.

"Yes, sweetheart." Blaine replied.

"Dakota said that she's a vegan and she's also doesn't eat anything with gluten in it. Is there gluten in my cake?" she asked.

"Umm… yeah. I think there is." Blaine replied with a sigh, already knowing where this was heading.

"If she can't have cake, what is she going to eat?" Lucy said, some panic evident in her voice.

"Okay honey, it's okay. I'll whip up some gluten free vegan cupcakes or brownies...or something." Blaine told her.

"Do you have recipes for those?" she asked.

"No, but for you I will scour the internet for one." Blaine pressed a kiss to his little girl's head. "Go on and start your homework. Everything will be fine."

"I love you Daddy. You're the best." Lucy replied before skipping off to her room to start her homework. Blaine rolled his eyes. Baking some weird vegan gluten free cupcakes hadn't been in his plan for the day.

When Kurt got home later that even, he found Blaine in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm making bullshit vegan gluten free cupcakes because over at the Carlyle house they're vegan and gluten free. And because I love our daughter, I had to go through this shit to make sure that her friend had something to eat because she's too good for store bought birthday cake."

"We had the stuff to make vegan gluten free cupcakes?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave him a glare.

"Are you kidding me? No! We didn't have the stuff." Blaine exclaimed. "I had to go to some weird health shop twenty minutes away so I could get stuff like coconut oil, gluten free oat powder, and coconut syrup...which I didn't even know was a thing! If you ask me, the vegans in this world are going to take out all the coconuts. Coconuts are going to be an endangered fruit!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny Kurt!"

"No honey, I'm sorry. You're right. It's not funny." Kurt said, though he could barely contain his laughter.

"It's that Gwendolyn Carlyle! Who makes a kid eat like this? Our kids aren't vegans and they eat a hell of a lot of gluten and they're just fine!"

"Well, how are they coming out?" Kurt asked.

"They're going to be great! Because I am a great baker...much better than Gwendolyn Carlyle. I just need to pour them in the pans." Blaine added. He walked over to the cabinet above the fridge and reached up high. He could see the cupcake pans, but they were just out of his reach. He went up on his tippy toes and reached even further but he still couldn't reach them.

"Do you need me to get it for you?" Kurt asked.

"No! How dare you insult the vertically challenged!" Blaine retorted. He continued to reach for the pans. Kurt watched as his husband struggled, his tongue poking out of his mouth. He only did that when he was really focusing on something. After a few seconds, his husband relaxed and his shoulders slumped forward. "Okay...help me." he muttered. Kurt gave his husband a smirk and walked over. He grabbed the cupcake pans with ease and set them on the counter.

"Anything else hun?"

"No. Leave me and my lack of height alone so I can finish these bullshit cupcakes." Blaine muttered.

"Will do. I'll be in the office if you need me." Kurt told him before disappearing down the hallway. If Kurt knew one thing for sure, Lucy's birthday in a few days was going to be interesting to say the least.

Saturday came and it was time for Lucy's party. She was so excited that she was practically bouncing off the walls. "What time are my friends coming Papa?" she asked.

"They should be here by four." Kurt told her. "And it's almost time so they should be here soon."

"We're going to have so much fun!" The almost ten year old exclaimed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Lucy ran to the front door with Kurt on her heels. It was her friend, Maisie. She was tall for her age with the most beautiful red hair that Kurt had ever seen. She was also the daughter of one of his coworkers at Vogue, Angela.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Maisie exclaimed as she extended a large purple bag to her friend.

"Thank you! Come in! You can put your sleeping bag in the living room." Lucy told her as she took her friends hand.

"Hello Kurt," Angela replied. "Thanks for inviting her. Maisie is so excited."

"Well, we're glad to have her." Kurt replied.

"Where's Blaine?" she asked.

"Oh, he's out grabbing the pizza." he replied.

"Hope you remembered to order a gluten free one without cheese." Angela laughed. "I heard Dakota Carlyle is coming to the party."

"Oh we know all about Dakota's diet requirements." Kurt confessed.

"Maisie had her over a few weeks ago. I have never met a brattier child." Angela whispered so the girls wouldn't hear. "And her mother...well don't even get me started."

"Sounds like you should be talking to Blaine. He's not her biggest fan either."

"Well you tell Blaine if he ever needs to rant to call me. We'll get drinks." Angela told him.

"I will I promise." Kurt laughed. "Anyway, you can pick Maisie up around ten o'clock tomorrow. I'm sure they'll have a great time."

"Sounds good! Bye honey!" Angela said as she waved to her daughter and then left to get back in her car. Riley and Sophia, Lucy's other friends showed up later. All four girls were playing happily when Blaine got back with the pizza.

"Pizza!" the four girls exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on!" Kurt said stepping in front of his husband. "We should wait until Dakota gets here to eat pizza. That's the polite thing to do."

"But we're hungry!" Lucy whined.

"I'll put some chips in a bowl for you." Kurt told his daughter as he opened a new bag of chips and poured them in a bowl for her.

"How long are we going to make them wait?" Blaine asked quietly. "The party started at four and it's almost five. Dakota is an hour late."

"We'll give her like fifteen more minutes and then we'll let them eat. Why don't you stick the pizza in the oven until she gets here." Kurt told him. They waited for another twenty minutes before the doorbell finally rang. Lucy got there first and opened it to reveal Dakota and her mother. Blaine and Kurt walked in soon after.

"Sorry we're late." Gwendolyn replied as Dakota rushed in the house with Lucy. "We just plain lost track of time."

"Yeah, we were wondering if you got lost." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I told Dakota to text Lucy. It must have not gone through." she said.

"Well, Lucy doesn't have a phone...she's only ten." Kurt told her.

"Oops!" Gwendolyn replied. "Anyway, hello Blaine."

"Hi Gwendolyn." Blaine replied

"Looking forward to seeing you at the next PTA meeting. Maybe you can bring some of those delightful cookies you make." She replied with a fake smile. Blaine knew she was lying. Stupid vegan would never eat his cookies.

"Yeah, maybe I'll try." he replied.

"Anyway, I'll get going. I have a pilates class." she said.

"Well have fun." Kurt replied as he slowly began to close the door. After Gwendolyn left, it was just them and the five girls. They opened up the pizzas. Lucy, Maisie, Riley and Sophia all had pepperoni while Dakota had her special pizza. Then they decided to watch a movie in the living room.

"This is a really pretty purse." Lucy said to Dakota while they were watching the movie.

"It's Chanel." she replied

"You named your purse?" Sophia asked sweetly.

"No! It's a brand." Dakota replied. "Not that you would know." she muttered.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"I just means that she probably doesn't have fancy brands like this. Her mom is maid at a hotel and her dad works a restaurant."

"He owns a restaurant." Sophia told her.

"Yeah and it doesn't really matter what her parents do. What you're saying is really mean." Lucy told her.

"I'm not being mean. I'm just telling the truth." Dakota said. "My mother tells me everything. She's on a scholarship to our school because her parents can't afford it, so why would they have fancy brands like Chanel. They're obviously poor." Lucy could tell that Sophia was getting upset.

"Dakota, just stop! You're not telling the truth. You're just being a bully." Lucy shot back. "And Sophia is my friend! I don't want you treating her like this."

"I thought I was your friend!" Dakota demanded.

"You were, but I like being friends with bullies." Lucy replied. Kurt and Blaine who heard the commotion came into the living room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going home! I'm going to text my mother!" Dakota said before she stomped down the hall and went into the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked again. He looked over at Sophia who had tears in her eyes.

"Dakota was being mean to Sophia." Lucy told them. "She was being a bully and I don't like it when people are mean to my friends so I told her about it."

"Sophia, honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked. The little girl nodded, though she still looked a bit shaken up to him. After about twenty minutes, the doorbell rang and Blaine opened it. It was Gwendolyn Carlyle and she did not look happy.

"So, why did my daughter text me that she is being bullied at this party?" she demanded.

"Well...your daughter is not telling the whole truth." Blaine shot back. "Dakota was the one bullying another girl at the party."

"My daughter is not a bully." Gwendolyn retorted.

"Okay," Blaine sarcastically replied with a huff.

"What?"

"I just find it hard to believe that with a mother like you that your daughter couldn't not be a bully." Blaine told her. "Listen, I have dealt with bullies my entire life. Kurt and I have taught our children that the only thing that matters about a person is that they are genuine, kind and treat others with respect. And your child does not do that. Lucy has made her decision and I've made mine. You can take your daughter home. We don't accept bullies in this house."

"You are making a huge mistake." Gwendolyn growled as she stepped further into the house.

"No, you are making a mistake if you think you are getting any further into my house." Blaine growled back. "Take your daughter. Oh and you can take this bullshit gluten free vegan pizza because it tastes awful and get out of my house. Oh and by the way, I won't be at PTA meeting so you'll have to go without my cookies."

"They weren't good anyway." Gwendolyn hissed.

"Oh, I'm so hurt." Blaine replied sarcastically. "Just get out of here."

"Dakota, let's go." Gwendolyn replied as she left with her daughter. Blaine slammed the door and went into the kitchen where Kurt and the other girls were waiting.

"Well, let's not let that get us down. This is a party and I think it's time for cake." Blaine said. He went and got the pink birthday cake. They put ten candles on it and sang. Lucy was smiling from ear to ear and all four girls ate every bite of their cake. Clearly they didn't care that the cake was store bought and not gluten free. The rest of their night went smoothly. The girls all got along and they went to bed.

In the middle of the night, Blaine woke up and saw that his husband was not in bed. He padded down the hallway and found Kurt in the kitchen. He was eating one of the cupcakes that he had made for Dakota. "What are you doing?" he whispered so he didn't wake up the girl.

"I needed a midnight snack." Kurt told him. "These are so fucking good Blaine."

"Well, I'm a fantastic baker." Blaine replied.

"I might need to go vegan." Kurt confessed.

"You take that back!" Blaine shot back.

"Have you even tried them?" Blaine shook his head and then took a bite of the cupcake that his husband was extending towards him. The cupcake was chocolatey and moist...and really good.

"Damn, they are good." Blaine confessed. Kurt finished up his cupcake and threw it in the garbage before peeking into the living room. All four girls were sleeping peacefully.

"I'm really proud of her." Kurt said. "...and you."

"I'm proud of her too." Blaine confessed. "And I'm happy that I got to tell off that bitch Gwendolyn Carlyle. Right now, i'm tired. Are you going to join me back in bed?"

"Of course I am." Kurt said as he took Blaine's outstretched hand. The two men walked back to the bedroom and settled into bed. They knew that the girls would most likely be waking them up either, but neither one of them cared. Both Kurt and Blaine were proud of their daughter. She stood up for her friends and did the right thing. She really was growing up...much too fast for Kurt and Blaine's taste.


End file.
